Looked at him twice
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Teddy's thoughts at his wedding.


Teddy listens to the buzz of voices and swallows anxiously as he tugs at the cuff of his dress shirt, a nervous habit he has never broken. He waits looking at the door for the women he loves, his best friend since she was born.

This is her day to shine and he can imagine how she looks, glowing and tanned from months spent in Romania with dragons. She'd have her scarlet hair (how he loves that hair) down in natural waves and she'd be grinning widely. Her dress he doesn't have to imagine, he's seen it; it's white and hugs her curves (he's rather jealous of the dress now that he thinks about it) and she's carrying lilies because she loves lilies (because he always gave them to her).

Suddenly the music starts up, a bridal march that he knows she's always wanted to use when she walks down the aisle. He watches as her cousins, the girls he grew up with walk down grinning happily and wearing beautiful dresses in different colours. Then Dominique comes out holding a slightly bigger bunch of flowers, he knew that she would pick Dom to be the Maid of Honour, Dom is ,after all, the one she is closest to.

He sees Ginny twist around in her seat at the front to watch, the woman has tears in her eyes and a large smile. His own eyes widen as Lily, his Lily, the girl he would pick up and dust off when she fell down, his Lily walks down the aisle in her brilliant dress with her hair just as he imagined. He catches her eye and they share a small smile, it's a sad one though. Teddy remembers when there weren't any sad smiles just happy laughs and wide grins as they played together and then hung out when Lily out grew playing.

Teddy remembers when Lily was the known heart breaker of Hogwarts, worse even than Victoire who broke a considerable number of hearts. He remembers being the one to give Lily her first hangover cure after a party she had went to. Lily had always been the wildest of the Weasley-Potter clan.

He looks at Harry who is nearly bursting with fatherly pride and a bit of sadness at having to let his little girl grow up. Harry gives her one last hug and smiles at her before walking over to sit by Ginny.

The priest starts talking but Teddy isn't listening as he stares at the beautiful woman in the white bridal dress. He always knew that if Lily wanted she could clean up nicely. Lily smiles and Teddy feels his heart stop.

This is wrong…all wrong, so very very wrong. She's staring at the wrong man…loving the wrong man, it's too wrong. He glances at Victoire who is standing tall and watching the emotions flicker across his face, he can see the sunlight glancing off Vic's wedding ring and looks down at his own clasped hands where the matching ring sits on fourth finger of his left hand. It's all so wrong. They're with the wrong people, Lily can't stand people who can't do things spontaneously (although he thinks he cured her of that when he very spontaneously proposed to Vic) and Teddy can't stand how materialistic Victoire can be. But, the groom has a good job and looks put together, unlike Teddy whose hair clashes with his suit and looks as if he hasn't slept in a while.

Teddy sighs and looks ahead, watching the wedding. He remembers a time when if this guy had approached Lily she would have laughed and let him down gently. She didn't like the ones who knew what they wanted out of life, or the ones who conformed, or the ones who…there were a lot of types she hadn't like and for the life of himself Teddy can't remember when her type changed to a git in a suit who had a nice job and had no interest in jetting off to foreign countries at a moments notice.

**This is what, my third or fourth one today? The reason is it's the first day of summer vacation and I'm really bored. I rather like this one (and it was _much_ easier to write than Damned if he does and damned if he doesn't) By now you should know the drill. I like reviews and it would be awesome if you reviewed =D Thanks to the people who have reviewed my other stuff and/or favourited me.**


End file.
